


the gravitational pull of stars

by bennycube



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennycube/pseuds/bennycube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Kurt are drawn to each other in every reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gravitational pull of stars

It starts with a handshake.

–

“Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'd like to personally welcome you to Glee club.”

Kurt welcomes him with a sturdy grip and a smile. It feels like he's finally opened his eyes to see the stars for the first time.

“Thanks.”

He lowers his head as he smiles. Sam isn't sure if it's just because he's nervous but he feels like Kurt is the Sun and Sam is just learning about gravity. He's caught in the other boy's gravitational pull; falling through space towards him. Days from now Sam will hear the words “I'm setting you free” and it will feel like a cruel joke. He falls towards the boy but he doesn't fall fast enough.

–

There is a world where Sam is different. In Sam's opinion there probably isn't a world out there where Sam feels normal but this world is different; in this world Sam is different. In this world Sam is a boy born a mutant. A mutant who can read minds, a boy who can keep secrets. Sam Evans has plenty of secrets, he usually does.

In this world Sam sees Kurt first.

Kurt is like a thunderbolt on Sam's periphery. Sam has a hundred different minds invading into his own but Kurt's is the brightest of them all. Everyone else throw their thoughts around as if they want the world to hear them but Kurt is like a closed box. Yet somehow his mind still draws Sam's attention like a shock of lightning across the sky.

“I'm Sam Evans,” he tells him while he shakes his hand, “and I can read minds.”

Kurt smiles and Sam feels a static shock from the boy that causes him to let go of his hand. He's not that surprised.

“If you can read minds then I don't have to introduce myself.”

Sam is a freak among outcasts, the boy with the invasive power he can barely control. He focuses on Kurt Hummel and the rest of the world seems to disappear. All the while Kurt Hummel keeps on a confident grin, the boy that will take Sam as he is.

In this world Sam Evans has a few less secrets.

–

Sometimes Sam thinks about Kurt's smile, beautiful and vibrant.

When Sam delivered that pizza to Dalton Kurt had that smile. He thinks Dalton must've made Kurt a lot happier, he hadn't seen Kurt smile too much since the whole duets fiasco.

“I didn't know you were a pizza boy,” he smiles.

The truth spills out of Sam before he even knows what he's saying. He's not sure why but he wants Kurt to know his secret. Besides, he has plenty of secrets, giving away one of them can't hurt.

Kurt has a comforting smile and for a moment Sam can pretend it's just for him.

–

There are plenty of worlds where Blaine Anderson gets Kurt Hummel. It's one of those tragedies of existence, a fact of life that people try their hardest not to face. Sometimes people only get what the world will let them.

Not everyone can win.

There is a world where Blaine is a great prince of the modern world and Kurt is a famous performer who Blaine chooses. He takes him and he shapes him to fit into the role Blaine deems appropriate for him. Kurt's vibrance leaves him like a wilting flower.

Sam Evans is just a gardener working for the Anderson family. One day he finds Kurt in the gardens, humming a beautiful tune.

“Some of the flowers have died,” Kurt informs him.

“It's okay,” Sam tells him, “as long as the plants are still okay then new flowers will bloom again in spring.”

Sam wants to tell him he has a beautiful singing voice, that he's the greatest performer Sam has ever seen, but he doesn't say a word. Kurt still looks at him with the slightest hint of a smile. One day Kurt will be a great performer once again with the brightest smile you've ever seen.

Today that smile is just for Sam Evans.

–

“Take care of yourself,” Kurt says with his hand on Sam's arm; Sam returns the gesture. Then Kurt is walking away, away from the motel room, away from Sam. All Sam can do is watch him walk away. His eyes follow the other boy until he's out of sight.

It's like the stars have disappeared behind the clouds.

–

New Directions is a state of the art new vessel whose mission is to transport cargo between planets. Sam Evans is a stowaway boy who always wanted to see distant worlds. Kurt Hummel is the ships mechanic who finds him hiding in one of the boxes in the cargo hold.

“Well it's too late to take you back, so I may as well make use of you.”

After Kurt explains the situation to Captain Will he teaches Sam all about the engines and Sam listens closely, tries his hardest and gets frustrated when he doesn't succeed. Kurt carries on, covered in grease and smiling at Sam. Sam smiles right back.

In this reality they live a simple life. The crew of New Directions is a happy family who travels through the stars seeing different worlds and sometimes causing trouble but always ending up okay at the end of the day. In this reality there's no need to hide, Sam and Kurt get to be happy.

–

Sam Evans keeps his eyes on the sky, as if the very act of closing them may cause the stars to burn out. Sam Evans keeps his eyes one Kurt Hummel too. He has this underlining fear that if he closes his eyes the boy will no longer exist. He's drawn to him like a planet caught in the gravitational pull of a star. Falling slowly through space.

Sometimes Sam's wonders if it's possible for two people to be caught in each other's gravitational pull, circling each other, drawing close but never close enough.

He likes the idea of them falling through space together a lot more then the idea of falling alone.


End file.
